Can you see me now?
by ilovetheakatsuki
Summary: Naruto had finally gotten over his little crush on sakura, but starts to like hinata more. Hinata wishes she could just tell naruto how she feels, she tired of going through her boring daily life. She wants to be able to carry on a conversation without fainting or blushing like a idiot . Naruhina!(Naruto x hinata)
1. Chapter 1

Just an invisible girl that no one ever seems to notice, always shoved into the shadows, put aside where no one bothers to look. Hinata was the type of girl to shy away at any form of unwanted attention. She hated being in the spot light, sometimes she hated herself for getting shy every time she talked to any boy or anybody. However, hinata had it set into her mind that she was going to force herself to talk to everybody and for once her face not become tomato red.

Hinata slung her bag over her right shoulder as she ran out the front door, hurrying down the road, she knew that she was early but she wanted to make an attempt at talking to sakura without stuttering, at least that was a start. Hurrying up the front stairs and into the front doors of her high school, hinata slowed her pace and strode to her locker. Her raven hair falling into place over her shoulders as she opened her locker. It was the usual routine that she went through every single day, five days a week. Her grey orbs stop when she caught a sight of something in her small mirror that was hanging on her locker door. Naruto was leaning against the locker next to sakura's, sakura was talking his ear off as his blue eyes wondered every other place, showing a sign that he wasn't actually listening to the boring topic that she babbled on and on about. 'Damn I wish I could be that bold as her!' hinata thoughts were running but her heart beat seem to run even faster. Eyes widening when she realized his blue eyes was staring directly at her. At HER! Closing her locker quickly, she bowed her head and hurried down the hallway. Keeping her head low as she watched her feet, until she thought she was safe, she kept her eyes glued to the floor. 'Was he just looking at me?' she wasn't watching where she was going, if she was, hinata would of avoided running into the one and only, sasuke uchiha.

"Watch where your going" His voice dipped in ice.

"S-sorry"

"Whatever" Sasuke didn't give her enough time to apologize before he walked the other way. Sighing in disappointment, that for once, she wasn't bold enough to stand up for her self and have the courage to tell him that he was in HER way. Heading to class, she picked a seat off to the side. The other students that arrived had picked clusters to sit around each other and chatted until the teacher would arrive a few minutes after the bell had rung, she opened her private note book and begins to add another poem to her collection. Her poems were her only voice, she enjoyed writing poems. It was a secrete habitat that even her own team mates didn't know about. Breezing through the day without speaking unless she had, hinata slowly walked from the lunch room too her locker, she slid her books back in place. Closing her locker, she headed home to attend to her usual duties before meeting up with her team members to train.

The days has came and gone, Friday was finally upon them which means the last day before their short break. Hinata headed down the hallway too the last class of the day, it was English class. Her favorite class of the day, she happily took notes of her favorite topic, Poems. The young hyuga wrote her notes down quickly, not missing one single word that flew out of her teacher mouth. She was sad when the bell had rang and the other students jumped up and ran for the door. Rising slowly from her seat once the last student had gotten out the door, she walked over to her teacher and quietly asked "um Kakashi-sensei" she asked.

"Yes" He turned to face her after he had fixed the stack of papers on his desk.

"I-I was wondering if you had any books of poems t-that I could borrow" she asked, her cheeks warm to the touch.

"Of course I do!" He excitedly walked over to his book case and grabbed a few of his favorite poem books, returning to his desk, he happily handed over his books and said "These may be too your liking" he smiled under his mask.

"T-thank you so much sensei" hinata gladly took the books before hurrying off to her locker. She placed her books away but kept the poem books in one hand. Grabbing her bag, she slid the books inside before she set her back down in front of her. She heard the noise of the crowd beginning to dial down. The students were exiting the building chatting about all their plans. Hinata as usual, didn't have any. Her uncle never had to worry about her being somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. Hinata at first didn't mind the thought of going straight home. It was starting to grow old after doing the routine for most of her life. Her day was boring, But what she didn't expect for sakura to actual walk up to her and speak too her. "Hey hinata!" Her unusually loud voice beamed, her team filing in behind her.

"u-uh h-hello sakura"

"So Do you want to hang out with us?" Sakura smiled warmly

"S-sure I would loved too" hinata shyly responded as she grabbed her cell phone from her locker and closed the door quietly.

"Great let's go!" Sakura happily skipped ahead of them and tried to loop her arm through sasukes but was rejected. He yanked his arms away and glared. Hinata haven't even realized that Naruto was quietly walking besides her. She glanced over at him and blushed lightly when he noticed her looking at him, she quickly looked away before her blush became too dark.

"Hey hinata?" Naruto whispered for her ears alone to be able to hear

"Y-yes" she asked as she focused on the back of sakura's pink head, but she managed to turn to glance at him.

Smiling warmly, Naruto said the words that she never thought she would ever hear in her life "I'm glad you're coming to hang out with us"


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was glad that she had agreed to allowing sakura to steal her for most of the day and dropping her off at night, she just hated the fact that sakura was trying too hard to get sasuke attention which he obviously wasn't going to give her in the first place. Keeping her lips zip, hinata followed behind sakura and walked beside naruto which kept glancing her way. She wanted to confront him but she was too shy to speak a word to him. Hinata hurried along as she noticed that she was slowing down, she was too busy in her thoughts to realize that naruto was saying something to her and waiting for her too catch up too him, he seem to really want to be near her. "Hey hinata you want to go off on our own? I don't really want to be around these losers"

It took her a few seconds to process what he had just said "s-sure" she managed as she hurried to catch up. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her away from sasuke and sakura, he ran pretty quickly. Letting herself be dragged, hinata was shocked that he wanted to be alone with her. It was taking her some time to get comfortable with being around him so much, if she wanted to get anywhere with naruto she would have to suck it up and stop being so shy and start working on becoming out-going or at least a little less shy around him. Sakura always told her most guys don't like a very shy girl, maybe sakura knew what she was talking about she been with enough guys so she would know. Ino and sakura got into some contest, something about the one who dates the most guys by the end of their high school year wins. Hinata stayed out of that contest, it just made sakura and ino look like a big whores, she kept her comments to herself, it was their lives in-fact so why should she worry about their choices? Hinata hurried to keep up with naruto, she looked down and smiled to her self when she seen that he was holding her hand but it was a rather tight grip, as if he was scared he would lose her.

After a while of running around, hinata and naruto were chasing each other around at the park, she laughed and ran away from him, not watching where she was going. Hinata tripped and hit the ground, laughing as she lay on the ground. Naruto tripped and fell on top of her, which only made them both burst in fits of laughing. He looked down at her and sit up a bit, he wasn't ready to move quite yet. Looking up into her eyes, he leaned close, his lips inches from hers. Naruto looked for any sign that she didn't want to kiss him, seeing none he took the chance and leaned into her, letting his lips meet hers in a first kiss. Hinata cheeks warmed but she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down, pulling him in for a much passionate kiss. Hinata had no idea where the confidence and actions were coming, but it felt amazing to kiss naruto. She didn't let her self get lost in thoughts. She focused on the task at hand which was making sure she wasn't kissing in a horrible way that may end any kind of romance between them. She seems to be doing just fine, he wasn't pulling away and he wasn't making an expression that gave off the impression that she was a horrible kisser.

Hinata wished this moment wouldn't have to end, that they could stay like this forever but at some point the two had to pull away for air. Blushing, hinata sat up and looked to the side. She didn't want him to see her blush, it was almost to embarrassing to look at him. Naruto frowned when she turned away from him. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I liked the kiss hinata" he couldn't help to smile "And your blush is cute"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yes I do. Your beautiful "naruto said, the sun picked this time to start setting which gave up one of those moods in a sappy romantic movies that you see on TV. Neither of them seem to mind, both were too busy getting lost in each others eyes. "Hinata. I was wondering well" it was naruto time to blush, he tried to collect his thoughts but finally managed to put his thoughts into words "will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata thought it over but soon gave him her answer "I would love to be your girlfriend naru" naruto smiled and hugged her, knocking her to the ground once again. Naruto gently leaned in for a kiss which hinata happily accepted. For the first time, both of them begin to notice that it was becoming dark and hinata father wasn't going to be happy when she made it home.

"I guess I have to take you home " naruto guessed from the expression on hinata face after checking her phone.

"I-I'm sorry but yes"

"its okay here" naruto helped her up before taking her phone and adding his number into her phone, he even sent himself a text message before giving it back. He checked his phone once he received the text, he saved her number and showed her the named he had saved her under. "My babe :) ". Hinata couldn't help but to blush when she seen it, so she saved his name under "Baby :) " Naruto chuckled and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to her house, he set her down once they were on her porch. He leaned in and kissed her goodnight, they both jumped when her father had opened the door.

"Hinata what are-"Hinata father stopped when he seen naruto kissing his daughter. "Get in side hinata" he demanded in a tune that said she was going to be ranted at. The newly formed couple pulled apart, she hugged him before going inside the house.

"Hello " naruto greeted

"Humph"

Before naruto could speak another word, the door was slammed in his face. Laughing a bit too himself, naruto turned and walked home. He was just happy that he was now dating hinata, nothing could go wrong for him, nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Celebrating their two month anniversary the two had been planning their gifts for three weeks in advance. Naruto had planned a romantic day for the two of them, he convinced her to skip school and spend the day with him, enjoy the day with him. Naruto spent the whole day with his girlfriend hinata, he couldn't help but to hope and wish inside of his head for things to go the right way. Every time he was near her he felt his heart race and his cheeks flush. He never felt love until he was with her, naruto couldn't help but to think that she was becoming his world but he wasn't able to form his feelings into words he knew he would have to tell her eventually then at least she would know how he felt about her. The fox had been alone all of his life and he was glad that he could actually share the love and affection that he was searching for in this world.

Keeping a arm around her waist, naruto licked away the melting ice cream. He glanced over at hinata and smiled, watching as his angel was enjoying her ice cream. Leaning into her, he gently pulled her chin up to look up at him. Naruto hesitated but soon brought his lips down to hers and gently allowed his to meet hers in a gentle but warm kiss. The different coloration spread throughout the sky, making the scene look as if it was a part from a cheesy romantic movie. Breaking away for air, he chuckled and lightly touched her cheek with his ice cream. Bursting out laughing when she gasped out of surprise, naruto leaned close and licked the ice cream off of her cheek and chuckled when her brush darkened. They finished off their cones after a while. Their hands hold onto each other, hinata laid her head on his shoulder. The sun ray's fading into the distance, painting the sky with various shades of red's and oranges. "Hinata!?"

Jumping slightly hinata sat up and looked around to see her cousin storming towards her in a rage. "Crap" she muttered as she slid off the bench and watched as her cousin stormed over to her. Naruto joined her but stood in front of her.

"You're so lucky that I had answered the phone before your father did! I covered for you! Why hell weren't you at school today huh!?" he questioned angrily, becoming even more furious when he caught sight of naruto.

"Look neji it's because of me! I convinced her to tag along with me and skip school. If you have to blame anyone then blame me! But don't be angry at her, She's innocent" Naruto kept neji away from hinata in case he would dare hit her.

"Let's go hinata. Now."

"O-Okay" hinata looked up at naruto hopelessly. Neji turned and walked away, expecting for her to follow. Hinata slid naruto jacket off her shoulders and carefully held it out for her "so you won't be cold."

"Keep it baby. I'll get it tomorrow. Text me later okay babe?" he asked before pulling her into a loving kiss.

Nodding a bit, hinata slid naruto jacket back on and grabbed her bag, returning the kiss. Hinata hurried to catch up with her cousin. Ignoring her cousin scolding the whole walk home, hinata turned and glared at him, lowering her voice so her father wouldn't hear her. "Look naruto wouldn't do anything that he didn't think was safe or wouldn't case any harm to me. Please just stop. I don't feel really good and I would like to enjoy the rest of my night. Can't you just be happy for me and respect me for once!?" she snapped, but rubbed her head as she walked into the house. She forced a smile and pulled out a paper, she laid it on the table and walked up to her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her, she went into the bathroom. Taking a hot shower, hinata quickly changed and slid into bed. Sending naruto a good night message before she put her phone on the charger, she turned on her old radio and turned the light off. Curling up in bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

His hands reached out for her, his warm finger found her cheeks. His deep blue eyes never pulling away from her grey orbs he smiled warmly, she blushed when they sat on the bed, both half naked and sitting very close. Naruto leaned in for a kiss- a loud noise begins to form in the back ground, slowly but surely the sound grew louder. Hinata woke to the alarm that screamed for her attention, sitting up quickly. Hinata growled in frustration as she fell back onto the bed and held the soft pillow to her face. Finally sliding out of the bed, she slipped into the bathroom. Hinata had shared a moment with naruto that was very important to her. Smiling to herself as she remembered the romantic evening that she shared with naruto, she had lost her virginity that night but it was enjoyable. She wasn't forced into anything that she didn't want to do. But she knew she would never get as bad as sakura or ino.


End file.
